Enda Marathias Blightbrood
Personality 'F'or the most part, the raven-loving swordsman is reserved- often devoid- of strong opinions and lacks the political intrigue that everyone else around him enjoys. Rather, he has a certain distaste for politics, and find that often the best solution to the worst of problems is as simple as swinging a blade. Intellectuals often mistake his simplicity as a sign of stupidity, or a lack of wit. And those very people find that his tactical prowess and intelligence is anything but half-witted. Even his political knowledge is acceptable. Alas, what Maras is like under his red hood is an entirely different story. 'M'aras tends to hang around areas of great heights from trees to bell towers and watch towers. This habit is coupled with his tendency to rest during guard duty, of which Maras is often reprimanded by his comrades and superiors. Unfortunately, that never stops him from disappearing when ever and where ever he feels, most likely to sleep. Although, a strong hand can, theoretically, help alleviate his bad habits. He isn't without manners, however, as he knows enough etiquette as to not insult those of high-born in his presence. History 'E'nda Marathias Blightbrood is born the only son of a tainted family lineage, originating from a group of humans whose blood is corrupted with ancient dark magic, creating the appearance of black blood. Enda did not live the life of luxury, coming from a family that once ruled the now desolate city-state of Kalva centuries before. His clan lived in the ruins of their old city, now nothing more than a village of stone and dirt before turning to a nomadic life, carrying the only thing left from their once powerful city: the Red Banner of the Raven. 'G'rowing up, Enda underwent a strict and harsh training regime, a family tradition meant to groom strong warrior princes and princesses. Most of the scars on his body he gained through the brutal training, disfiguring his once soft and happy face into that of a warrior's. He was taught swordplay and magic by his father while his mother taught him the finer details surrounding court life. Although training and day to day life was unforgiving, the Blightbrood clan welcomed and accepted people of all walks of life. Magic users and those belonging to different races found solace in the arms of the Raven. Enda Marathias also discovered new places and experienced a more open life than that of being trapped in city life. 'W'ith the growing prejudice and hatred dividing the kingdom, the clan started to run out of places where they were welcomed as guests. The clan slowly became nothing more than a ragtag band of sympathizers and magic-users, branded as a bunch of low life bandits and mercenaries. No longer was the 'B'lightbrood a prestigious name to behold, but rather that of a sullied assembly of the unwanted and downtrodden. One by one, people abandoned the clan, finding their own way into civilized life or dying from other causes, until only his and a few other families remained. This made them easy prey, as the remains of their caravan was raided by an unknown party. The assailants killed his family, along with the remaining clan members. Being the strongest fighter in the clan, he may have been able to protect everyone. Instead, he had gone hunting for food. Enda felt guilt rush through his system. Walking through a scene of desolation, the little raven could do little but to fall on his knees and cry for the fallen. The only signs left of the carnage was thrown into a pit of fire, along with his entire life. 'A'll that remained was the clan's raven flag and an empty shell of a man. For the first time in his life, Enda was unsure of the path that lay ahead. All that he could muster in that moment was the hatred building up inside. Blaming Trillian's throne and the prejudice that lead to the Blightbrood's demise, Maras joined the crownless king in his rebellion, hoping to find peace for the dead and vengeance for the Raven. Powers & Weapons Weapons: The long sword Black Beak, an heirloom of the Blackblood family. The Black Beak, as the name implies, is a black steel sword hammered from magically treated metal. The material. It makes the sword highly resistant to breaking and absorbs magic. Aside for being extremely sharp, the sword is often used as a catalyst for spells known only to the tainted lineage. Like a blackhole, however, the material used to form the sword absorbs the energy of anyone directly touching it. The wielder suffers from the sword's curse the most, and indirect touch(gloves) does not prevent the absorption. Absorbing magic increases the strain on the user. Assortment of daggers, a regular shortsword, and a pauldron coated with the same material as the Black Beak. A compound bow, although his skill is, at best, above average. Powers and Training: Being, first and foremost, a physical fighter Maras' Excellent swordsmanship and physical prowess make him a formidable combatant. Raven's Mark. Due to his black blood, this family skill allows Maras to converse with an assortment of black birds, an efficient scouting method for a ranger. Black Beak. the sword allows him to see through a raven's eyes, temporarily. It can spawn flocks of ravens when drawn from the sheath, and coupled with the flock, allows the user to be sucked into a void, 'teleporting' the user short distances. This takes some caution to use, however, as the side effects are rather difficult to cope with, in Maras' case. Other 'U'nder the hood lies a head of short jet black hair reaching down to his forehead. 'H'is eyes are also black and so is his blood, a trait passed along the genes of the Blightbrood family. 'H'is cloak is made from the red raven flag that represents his near extinct bloodline. Recent Events Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Rebels